RWBY Spectacle(s)
by RWBY Story Maker
Summary: I saw a picture on DeviantArt called RWBY Spectacle(s) By: Exnivir (He's an amazing drawer/storymaker go check him out!) And I almost instantly wanted to make a fic of it. So I hope you enjoy and Exnivir if you reading keep up the good work! :D Also I'm adding in another drawing moment from him in this. See if you can spot it!


**_I saw a picture on DeviantArt called RWBY Spectacle(s) By: Exnivir (He's an amazing drawer/storymaker go check him out!) And I almost instantly wanted to make a fic of it. So I hope you enjoy and Exnivir if you reading keep up the good work! :D Also I'm adding in another drawing moment from him in this. See if you can spot it!_**

Jaune was in quite a predicament. Monday was a big day. He had a test that would take up half of his grade. And sadly, it was on his worst subject. Dust. It wasn't because he didn't understand it, it was just because HE SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE DAMN CLASS. I mean seriously, he'd usually sit in the back and fall asleep. And he had to do something, so he went to the one person that could help. Hell, she practically owns dust... He went to Weiss Schnee. The one with the heart of ice.

Jaune walked up to team RWBY's Dorm and knocked on the door. "Hey guys, I need to ask Weiss something..."

The door then opened up revealing Weiss in her "fugly" night gown. "What is it?"

"We have that test on Dust on Monday and I need help. I was wondering if you could lend me a book or something." He smiled weakly

"I have a book for you, but it will take all weekend to read. I suggest somewhere peaceful and quiet." Weiss walked around her dorm looking for her book.

"Thanks for helping me out." Jaune smiled looking at her

"If you ever want to truly understand Dust then I recommend this book. Also might want to get started. This book takes a long time to read and might want to read the whole thing before class on Monday..." Weiss said holding up her hand and looking at him.

"K, I better get going then! Bye!" Jaune took the book sprinted out of her dorm

Jaune then sprinted into his dorm packed some clothes and headed off to where ever.

**_(I'm gonna go right to the time he gets back and looks FABULOZ! :3)_**

**_Back at the Clan Hall:_**

Everyone was sitting around the newly put tree they got a few days ago. For some reason though Ozpin and Glynda walked in, then after that Velvet walked in.

Santa's lucky... He gets all those cookies..." Ruby pouted stuffing her face with cookies and eggnog

"Where's Jaune gone to? He hasn't been here all weekend and we have that test tomorrow." Blake said looking up from her book and looking around the room

"Oh, I sent him away to read a book for dust." Weiss says looking away from Ozpin and Glynda for a second

Suddenly the door busted open and someone with a fuzzy beard and glasses came in. "Hey guys. I was catching up on some things." Jaune looked around at the astonished faces. "I forgot to buy a new pair of contacts as well as a razor. So I wasn't able to clean up more and... Uh guys...?" Jaune looked at their faces

Everybody had a nosebleed. Ruby's mouth dropped, Weiss was staring unbelievably at Jaune, Blake was thinking what she should do to him from her book, Yang was... Well Yang was having a daydream... No way in hell I'm getting into that, Pyrrha's mouth dropped, as well as Velvet's, and Glynda was staring... RAPE RAPE RAPE

"Jaune you might want to run. Now." Ren said looking at Nora and Ozpin

"Indeed, run for your life!" Ozpin says sipping his coffee, or whatever was in there.

Before Jaune could even speak a, well... Battle cry came out. "GET HIM!"

"SHITTTTT!" Jaune bolted out of there. He knew he would be able to out run them. He needed a place to hide. But there was no where! Whenever he'd try to ask someone for help ANOTHER girl would add into the horde.

"When I asked for attention I didn't mean this!" Jaune was sprinting away from Blake, Weiss, and Yang. They all had rape faces on their face.

Now Jaune, like the dumbass he is had the dumbest idea ever. 'If I take off my shirt they'll think I've gone the other way!' Jaune almost high-fived himself for his "Brilliant" plan... So that's what he did. Took off his shirt and sprinted outside to where combat training was taking place.

"Oh god... What have I done..." Jaune stopped, so did EVERY SINGLE girl vs girl combat matches and they sprinted after him. WITH DAMN WEAPONS.

"I HATE MY LIFE! GUYS DONT DO THIS!" Jaune screamed out, sprinting away.

Jaune didn't see the a certain Red Cape trip him causing him to fall and be stuck in a corner while everyone was approaching him. "I've decided it... I'm keeping the beard and glasses!" Jaune said hoping that would get them away.

Suddenly all of the girls he didn't know we're wrapped in a big ass black ribbon. Or in other words. Gambrel shroud.

"Oh thank god! Thanks Blake! Blake...? Yang...? Pyrrha...? Uh guys...?" The three of them approached him like a predator stalking his pray

"Yang, you're the strongest here. Pick him up and bring him to our dorm..." Blake said menacingly

"Got him." Yang picked up a struggling and squirming Jaune.

'Ok Jaune there's only one way out of this... Sadly it's the bad way out. Touch Yang's breast and run away...'**_ (Jaune you dumb shit... XD)_**

Jaune then touched Yang's breast then... Nothing happened... She blushed, he blushed, and she did the unbelievable... She took Jaune's hand, and put it down her bra... (JAUNE YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!)

"YANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jaune screamed out.

"You wanted it. You're getting it..." Yang said blushing and holding his hand in there

"I DONT LIKE THIS!" Jaune screamed blushing. Although a part of him was enjoying this... A LOT.

"Alright were here..." Pyrrha said opening the door to their dorm with the shades closed and the lights off.

"Alrighty then..." Yang threw Jaune on the bed and... [CENSORED]

**_XD That's how I'm ending this story. XD He got raped... XD If you want me to I can continue this. Also people reading my other stories. I am trying my best to get them all out. Making 3 damn story's at the same time wasn't a good idea. So I'm trying and trying to make more updates for my stories. And if you want. I will make more for this story. You decide._**


End file.
